


Back in the Saddle

by jyorraku



Series: Do I Look Retired? [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyorraku/pseuds/jyorraku
Summary: Georgiou needed to know who she was dealing with.





	Back in the Saddle

“Come.”

Georgiou stepped through the ready room of the USS Discovery.

“Captain Georgiou,” Pike greeted amicably, despite the surprise evident in his countenance.

“Captain Pike,” Georgiou acknowledged.

They’ve been through this before. This time without Michael and his security crew around.

Sometimes it was an act, the open façade, the way his face was always a reflection of his thoughts, so that his underlings wouldn’t have to guess at what he was thinking. There was a certain amount of efficiency to it. Whether it was reflex or calculation, one only had to see him face someone he deemed an equal or an unknown quantity.

Georgiou looked at him. His height necessitated the upward angle of her gaze, but not the skin baring tilt of her neck. She captured the unwitting flicker of his eyes before asking, “Have I disturbed you?”  

Pike blinked. A twitch of a smile and the faintest pink across his cheeks told her that the unusual turn of phrase did not fly over his head.

“I was going over reports on the repairs to the Discovery after our encounter with the mycelial network.”

Georgiou hummed with collegial regret at the sorry state of his ship. She ran her fingers down a particularly large crack in the bulkhead. “She’s not what you expected, is she? Nothing like a little excitement to let you know what she’s capable of.”

Pike’s straight-faced reply was dry. “I could do without this type of excitement.”

“Then what kind of excitement did you have in mind?” Georgiou asked wide-eyed. Yet before Pike could find the words, she pivoted forward to the coffee table at the other end of the room. From the bowl of apples, she plucked out the combadge. “Found it. I’d forgotten my badge.”

Pike crossed his arms. “That’s a comm device.”

“It is,” Georgiou answered easily as she set it above her chest. She rolled her eyes at his unamused demeanor. If she left it to spy on him, this was hardly the most inconspicuous way to get it back.

A furrow grew between his brows. But before it extended out to connect across the gray of his temples, she was already moving in front of him, much closer than polite. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, over the combadge.

“It’s a short range combadge. Its power cells are smaller than the communicators so activation of the comms require explicit command.”

She pressed over his index finger, his entire arm having gone stiff with indecisive tension. The combadge chirped.

“Georgiou to Tyler.”

“Go ahead,” Tyler’s voice sounded from the small device.

“Have your report of today’s incident sent to me by tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, ma’am. Tyler out.”

Georgiou closed the remaining gap between them, with Pike’s hand still trapped between them, and rose up to murmur against his ear. “Satisfied? Perhaps you would like to take it for a spin?”

She could see the slow swallow of his Adam’s apple, and feel the blatant interest of his body against the heat of hers.

Pike stared at her, a myriad of emotions flickering like an open book across his face. Confusion knitted over his dark brows and arousal dilated the black of his pupils. Yet somehow he was able to step back and very carefully withdraw his hand from her chest, with just the slightest tremble when his thumb brushed over the taut peak of her breast.

“We’ll stick with what we have,” Pike said in a low rumble.

“If you’re sure.”

Pike opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Georgiou smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
